You Picked Me
by mrs.polamalu
Summary: Jacob meets the love of his life just when he thought he'd never love again. This is my take on what would have happened if Jacob had not imprinted on Nessie and Bella was out of the picture. Perspectives change every other chapter. Jacob/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

It was a historically hot summer for Forks, Washington. The sun was high and blazing, I didn't feel the difference, of course, my temperature was running as high as ever, but I could tell the girl at the pump next to me was feeling it. Her dark brown hair was piled messily on top of her head and her large sunglasses were slipping down her nose. My eyes followed a bead of sweat slide from the nape of her neck and down her back. She rolled her shoulders back and tilted her head to the side impatiently. I couldn't take my eyes off her for some reason. She was small and every one of the tiny motions of agitation she made, as she waited in the heat for her tank to fill, amused me.

Feeling my gaze she turned her head and spotted me staring. I quickly turned away. The last thing I needed was a random girl to think I was attracted to her. I had decidedly sworn off women since Bella.

I winced slightly at the thought of her and completely turned my back to the girl who was surely eyeing me curiously by now. Why wouldn't she? I was a huge man, nearly seven feet tall and I probably seemed even larger in comparison to such a petite person like herself. I finished pumping my gas and went into the convenience store to pay.

While waiting in line behind a very old woman trying to pay in pennies, I heard the bell above the door chime and saw the girl enter. As she stepped in from the blinding sunlight outside she removed her oversized sunglasses. She turned her gaze on me and it was that moment that I felt it. The center of gravity seemed to shift and every one of my senses zoned in on her. Her eyes were an alarmingly vivid shade of green, as if they were carved out of the finest emeralds. It was as if her gaze was a thin gossamer string and it was holding me to earth.

"Um sir?" came an unsure voice from outside the personal universe I had created for me and the girl. I was brought down most unwillingly from the fantasy I had created in my mind about us. I shoved the money at the woman behind the counter and turned quickly without waiting for change.

I practically ran into my truck, nearly ripping off the door as I got in, slamming it shut behind me. I was breathing hard and shaking, but not angrily as if I would phase, but it was a different feeling. Excitement, uncertainty, surprise, incredulity. I was almost skeptical about the fact that I had imprinted. I thought all this time I had imprinted on Bella but she seemed like a silly crush compared to the girl I had just laid eyes on.

She exited the convenience store replacing her sunglasses on her face. Every detail of her presence registered in my thoughts. The way the white halter top hung elegantly from around her slender neck. The frayed edges of her shorts laying high on her slim thighs. Her brown flip flops clacking against her heels. My heart thumped dangerously hard against my rib cage as I realized she was walking towards me. I reached over and rolled down the window on the passenger side.

"Hi," she said dazzling me with a perfect smile. Her voice was bubbly and upbeat, it made me smile widely back at her.

"You forgot your change back there," she continued when I didn't respond. "So I thought I'd bring it to you... You know since you're parked next to me..." Her voice trailed off uncertainly. I realized how uncomfortable I must be making her, staring at her and smiling like a maniac.

"Uh, yeah thanks. I'm Jacob," I said quickly, offering my name for no apparent reason and reaching out and taking the change from her.

"I'm Sloane," she said back, her smile back in place. Even her name held magic for me. She smelled amazing, like violets and sunshine. Everything registered to me, like the small scar above her right eyebrow and how a curl escaped her messy bun, and hung limply at the nape of her neck. She was absolutely beautiful.

"Are you from around here?" I asked, desperate to keep the conversation going. I didn't come to Forks so much anymore since Bella left so she could have grown up here her whole life and I wouldn't know.

"No actually, I just moved here...my sister needed help with her new baby so I came to the rescue. Are you from here?"

"No I'm from La Push, it's the Indian reservation a while from here, down along the beach." I wanted to invite her down there, keep her there forever, but I thought that would be a little too intense for our first meeting. Right now I would be satisfied to see her beautiful eyes again.

"I love the beach," she said shyly tearing her gaze from mine. I wondered if the emotion in my eyes had stirred emotion inside her. I could only hope so.

I laughed lightly. "Well it's not exactly a tropical beach or anything. There's a little bit of sand but mostly it's rocks." Her face fell slightly and I added, "But it's still beautiful."

"Maybe I can see it sometime..." She said softly, her shyness increasing.

"I'd be happy to show you any time you wanted." I said instantly, my words throbbing with truth.

"I'd like that," she whispered. "I'd like that a lot."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who subscribed: trina8730, Jeffismyhero1217, Mimaindi, Kazama-chan...A special thanks to Jeffismyhero1217 and Kazama-chan for reviewing...It means a lot guys so thanks :)

Like I said the perspectives change every other chapter so this chapter is from Sloane's POV... And sorry if the chapters are short- when I get the hang of this I promise they'll get longer.

Love, Mrs. Polamalu

Chapter Two

I pulled into the driveway of my sister's house, my new home. I cut off the engine and clutched the steering wheel until my knuckles were white. My heart was pounding painfully hard inside my rib cage. My nerves felt as if electricity were pumping through them, frazzling the ends. I felt dizzy and tingly and my mind was filled with images of him: Jacob Black. His shaggy black hair. His kind, sparkling eyes. His easy smile. The strong line of his jaw. He was absolutely beautiful. And he wanted me to go to the beach with him out at La Push. He had asked for my number and I wrote it out with shaking hands, on an old receipt he gave me, while trying to control the flush of excitement that was creeping up my cheeks. His eyes were intense and made me tremble all over. It made my heart feel as if it would burst.

I felt almost as ridiculous as my sister, Jude, acted when she met her last boyfriend/daughter's father. She walked around our house back in California smiling a goofy smile from ear to ear, doodling hearts on her napkins at dinner and singing cheesy eighties love songs. She would curl up on her bed and talk late into the night with him, arguing over who loved who more. A month later she moved to Forks with him and shortly after that became pregnant with Carolina, my beautiful baby neice. It hadn't ended well which was why I was here to take care of Carolina when Jude had to work late hours at the hospital.

Which reminded me that I had to pick up baby Cara from day care today. I checked my watch, it was three o'clock. I had an hour and a half before I had to get her so I decided to take a cool shower to freshen up from the heat of today.

I walked up the cracked path to the front door of the old, pale yellow cottage style house I called home. I unlocked the door and it creaked open. The house was still and silent as usual at this time of day. I dropped my keys and sunglasses on the table in the foyer and kicked off my flip flops, placing them by the door. The drapes were closed and the house was uncomfortably warm. As I walked down the hall to my bedroom I flicked on the isolation fan in the living room. The red light to the answering machine was blinking. I pressed it and walked into the kitchen to get some water.

"Hey Jude, it's Gavin. I was just calling to see how you and the -um- Carol were doing. Anyway, I'm not going to be able to pick her up this weekend. I sort of promised this new girl at the office I'd show her around town and I promised her a long time ago and I forgot about it when I told you I'd pick up Carol. I'll make it up I swear. I'll call you."

I stayed frozen with my hand on the refrigerator door, furry pumping through my body, eliminating all the excitement I had been feeling. This was the second time he had cancelled on his promise to take Carolina on the weekends. And the idiot didn't even know his own daughter's name. Last time he called I clearly told him Carol was not the name of the beautiful baby girl my sister worked so hard for. I was glad Jude had stopped crying over her loser ex-boyfriend. She was smart and beautiful and he was just a greasy, lazy jerk who thought he was a player. She deserved so much better.


End file.
